


Archaeology

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala’s artifacts are a little shinier than Daniel’s— but it’s still archaeology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archaeology

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Month of Love challenge 2012 at "daniel_vala" on LJ.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Daniel,” said Vala. “That necklace couldn’t possibly be part of the set we found in the last chamber because, yes, they’re all gold with rubies, but the styles are completely different. This necklace is more like what’s been found from Earth’s early Roman Empire, while the bracelet and earrings have clear markers of later Norse— What?”

The other four members of SG-1 were all staring at her.

“Vala,” said Cam, after a long moment. “Did you and Jackson swap bodies while we weren’t looking?”

She scowled at him. “If we did, would I answer to ‘Vala’ or call him ‘Daniel’? Really, what is it?”

Sam managed a smile. “We’re just surprised you know so much about Earth history,” she said, honestly. “You’ve never seemed that interested before.”

Vala pouted. “That’s because most of the Earth history you know is in those horrible dusty books with the tiny printing like the ones Daniel keeps in his office. Now, _treasure_ on the other hand, gold and jewels… your planet has the most amazing variety of metalworking I’ve ever seen. Is it so surprising I’ve learned a thing or two?”

“No,” said Sam. “Not at all. Right, Daniel?”

He had still been staring at Vala, and started when Sam said his name. “What? Oh, um, sure.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “We should check back in,” she said.

“And another patrol is probably a good idea,” added Cam. “C’mon, Teal’c.”

As they left, Vala put her hands on her hips. “Well?” she demanded.

“I…um…” Daniel began. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you were learning about Earth history?”

She smiled, a little sadly. “Would you have believed me?”

“Probably not,” he admitted. “And I’m sorry.”

Vala traced a finger along the stones in the necklace. “It’s just… I sort of see why you do it, now. Why you like learning about the people who leave things behind. It’s like a puzzle, taking one necklace, or one vase, and trying to determine which culture made it and how long ago. And it’s so much more interesting, knowing which Earth cultures these off-world cultures came from.”

“The things that people leave behind can be just as important as their writings,” said Daniel, with a smile. “And with the things you already know about off-world cultures… Vala, have you ever thought about actually studying archaeology?”

“Reading those dusty old books? I don’t think so.”

“There wouldn’t be— okay, you’d have to read a few old books. But it’s clearly something you enjoy, and something you’re good at, and if you wanted, you could even get a degree from a university on Earth.”

It was Vala’s turn to be surprised. “Really, Daniel? You think I could get through school on Earth?”

He grinned. “I’ve always thought you were smart enough— and don’t look at me like that, I know that’s what you meant. But I like the idea of you being able to prove to everyone else how smart you are, too.”

Vala grinned back.

THE END


End file.
